comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
Nova is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Nova #30: 29 Apr 2015 Current Issue :Nova #31: 27 May 2015 Next Issue :Nova #1: 04 Nov 2015 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Nova/Sam Alexander' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Nova #31 Nova #30 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Nova Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12, plus Amazing Spider-Man #171. "Struck by a ray of energy sent by a dying alien, ordinary high-school student Richard Rider has inherited the mantle of an intergalactic Nova Centurion - and all the headaches that come with it!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160280 *'Nova Classic, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-19, plus Defenders vol. 1 #62-64, Fantastic Four vol. 1 Annual #12, and Marvel Two-In-One Annual #3. - *'Nova Classic, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-25, plus Fantastic Four vol. 1 #204-206 & 208-214. - *'Nova, vol. 1: Annihilation – Conquest' - Collects vol. 4 #1-7. "In the wake of the chaotic Annihilation Wave, a desperate galaxy cries out for law and order. In the past, an army of peacekeeping Centurions delivered stability. But the Nova Corps are dead and gone — now there is only Richard Rider, the man called Nova. But can a lone human police an entire universe? He has near limitless power — now he must do all he can to bring punishment to the wicked, help to the oppressed and justice for all." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126317 *'Nova, vol. 2: Knowhere' - Collects vol. 4 #8-12 & Annual #1. "We’ve seen Richard Rider burnt to a crisp, replaced by a Kree hottie and turned to the dark side. But just wait until you see what the last surviving 'space cop' faces now! What is the haunted place called Knowhere? Who are Xarth’s Mightiest Heroes? Why will the new character named Cosmo quickly become one of your favorites? Oh… and what well-known Conquest characters are hot on our hero’s trail? As Nova enters the final phase of his epic quest for the key to defeating the Phalanx, the lone Centurion faces his darkest hour. Past, present and future clash, as the tyrannical techno-fiends make one last attempt to enslave him — in an act that will unravel Rider’s life right back to the moment where he first became the man called Nova - and possibly reveal his future! Plus: A special standalone thriller that traps Nova and Gamora, the universe’s most dangerous woman, together - and also the big return of the New Mutants’ Warlock." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126325 *'Nova, vol. 3: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 4 #13-18. "Nova has received an emergency call from a planet in peril — but how do you save a world being devoured by a force of nature? Is there any way to stop the big G from eating, or do you instead try to save as many refugees as possible? And do you reach out to your former ally — who is once again a feared Herald? Whatever Nova decides, nothing will prepare him — or you — for the horror known as Harrow! With all these awesome ingredients (Galactus! Silver Surfer! Nova! A new villain! A killer creative team!) Then, watch as Nova rockets into the alien invasion saga that’s tearing apart the Marvel Universe! But is our always-outnumbered space cop actually teaming with one of the enemy? When Super-Skrull comes asking for a favor, can you ever trust the warrior whose life was dedicated to destroying us?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126627 *'Nova, vol. 4: Nova Corps' - Collects vol. 4 #19-22 & Origin of Richard Rider. "Could it be...the return of the Nova Corps? Will things ever be the same for Richard Rider? What is the Worldmind up to, and what will it mean for the future of the Human Rocket and the Nova Corps itself?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131884 *'Nova, vol. 5: War of Kings' - Collects vol. 4 #23-28. "Who is the new Protector of the Universe? Stripped of his Nova powers and facing death, Rich Rider must stop the Worldmind’s plans before it’s too late. But he needs power to do it, which may come from a source that will change his very identity." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140662 *'Nova, vol. 6: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 4 #29-36. "Torn between duty and friendship, the galaxy's #1 lawman hunts for the most wanted man in the universe: Darkhawk! Determined to bring an assassin to justice, Rich Rider will rocket into the universe's most dangerous new location: The Fault!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140670 *'Nova, vol. 1: Origin' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - *'Nova, vol. 2: Rookie Season' - Collects vol. 5 #6-9. "Can Nova handle his first taste of the power of a mad cosmic god? Sam may be well out of his depth, but he’s about to get backup from some of the original Nova’s allies: that’s right, members of the fan-favorite New Warriors! Will Sam help them put their team back together?" - *'Nova, vol. 3: Nova Corpse' - Collects vol. 5 #11-16. "The Nova Corps’ deadly secrets stand revealed — and Sam Alexander is in waaay over his helmeted head. This is the beginning of something big, cosmic fans! An epic odyssey that will take our warp speed wunderkind to the very ends of the Marvel Universe! Hot on the trail of the missing Nova Corps, Nova manages to save the lives of some new friends in deep space. But as Sam continues to hunt down clues to the Corps’ demise, he finds a new threat of his own making! And as if that wasn’t bad enough, the arrival of former Mjolnir- wielder Beta Ray Bill means Nova’s days may be numbered! Can the galaxy’s newest and least experienced hero prevail against overwhelming odds?" - *'Nova, vol. 4: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 5 #17-22. "The Watcher’s eye presents a pair of mysteries: Was Nova’s father a murderer? And what is the secret origin of the Black Novas? Sam Alexander grieves for the Watcher, and turns to a friend for help — everyone’s favorite Guardian of the Galaxy, Rocket Raccoon! As the secrets of the Black Novas and Sam’s dad are revealed, Sam’s world is torn apart — but can he come out of this stronger?" - *'Nova, vol. 5: Axis' - Collects vol. 5 #23-27. "Carnage ensues when the psychotic Cletus Kasady comes to Carefree! Carnage knows Nova’s secret identity — and he can’t wait to share it with Sam’s whole school! What’s worse, Nova’s helmet is still on the fritz! When’s this kid gonna catch a break?" - *'Nova, vol. 6: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 5 #28-31 & Annual #1. "When the newest Nova needs help with his busted helmet, he turns to Doc Green, the Incredible Hulk! But their quest soon takes them halfway across the universe and puts them in danger that even the Hulk can’t punch his way out of!" - - (forthcoming, October 2015) Hardcovers *'Nova, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12 & Annual #1. "In the wake of the devastating Annihilation Wave, a desperate galaxy cries out for law and order. In the past, an army of peacekeeping Centurions delivered peace. But the Nova Corps are dead and gone – now there is only Richard Rider, the young man called Nova. Now he has near limitless power, but can a lone human police an entire universe? Encountering threats both on Earth and on worlds far away, Nova must do all he can to bring punishment to the wicked, help to the oppressed and justice for all! Plus: What is the haunted place called Knowhere? Who are Xarth’s Mightiest Heroes? Why will the new character named Cosmo quickly become one of your favorites? Oh...and what well-known Conquest characters are hot on our hero’s trail? As Nova enters the final phase of his epic quest for the key to defeating the Phalanx, the lone Centurion faces his darkest hour. Also featuring a special standalone thriller that traps Nova and Gamora, the universe’s most dangerous woman, together – and also the big return of the New Mutants’ Warlock." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136541 *'Nova: Origin' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "Sam Alexander is a kid bound by the gravity of a small town — and a father whose ridiculous, drunken fairy tales about a 'Nova Corps' were just another heavy burden. But lucky for Sam, gravity soon won’t even matter — and those troubles will be a billion miles away. It’s a boy, a helmet and an intergalactic legacy! As Sam trains with the Guardians of Galaxy’s Gamora and Rocket Raccoon, the helmet leads Nova into intergalactic conflict that will affect the entire Marvel Universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168389 Digital *'Nova, vol. 1: Origin' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - *'Nova, vol. 2: Rookie Season' - Collects vol. 5 #6-9. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Sean Ryan. Artist: Cory Smith. Covers: Humberto Ramos. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-25, 1976-1979 * Volume 2: #1-18, 1994-1995 * Volume 3: #1-7, 1999 * Volume 4: #1-36, 2007-2010 * Volume 5: #1-31, 2013-2015 * Volume 6: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Nova #1: 04 Nov 2015 :Nova #2: 02 Dec 2015 :Nova #3: 06 Jan 2016 News & Features * 14 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeph-loeb-nova-marvel-now.html Jeph Loeb's New Nova Takes Flight in Marvel NOW!] * 10 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091101-marvel-cosmos-tour-nova.html Tour of the Marvel Cosmos: Nova] * 04 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19035 Esprit De Corps: DnA talk Nova] * 25 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18215 Quantum Leap: DnA Talk Nova] * 22 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17812 Fan Expo: Darkhawk Returns in Nova] * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16080 NYCC: DnA talk Nova & Guardians of the Galaxy tie-ins to Secret Invasion] * 10 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153225 Galactus, and Surfer and Skrulls – Oh My! Abnett & Lanning on Nova] * 03 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12874 SUPER NOVA WEEKEND: Asrar talks Nova Annual #1] * 02 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12871 SUPER NOVA WEEKEND: Pelletier talks Nova] * 01 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12866 SUPER NOVA WEEKEND: DnA talk "Nova" + Annihilation] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134029 Talking Nova and More with Wellington Alves] * 09 Apr 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/117609905234943.htm Abnett & Lanning: On the Eve of Nova's Return to Monthly Fun] * 30 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10174 Cosmic Conquistadors: DnA talk Annihilation: Conquest Prologue & Nova] * 23 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9767 Rocketman: Abnett and Lanning talk Nova] * 18 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=97986 Talking to the Nova Team] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Nova (comics) Category:Super-Hero